Stigma of the wind II
by merlin2000
Summary: A few weeks after the incident at Pandemonium, while Kazuma and Ayano were training, he tells her that he is leaving on a life/death mission. This intrigues her and triggers some unrealised emotions in her. Will she embrace her emotions, or is it finally goodbye to Kazuma?


**Chapter 1: "Come back For Me"**

 **Ayano's POV:**

It's been two days since we saw the destruction of Pandemonium and Kazuma's still left unbeaten by me! Argh! The way he gets under my skin!

So now I am blasting blades of fire towards that shitty wind mage, who is making my aim look evan worse than it really is. Really?! Can't he just stay put at one place?!

"Hey! _**Improve**_ …. Princess" "I am trying Kazuma, it's you who doesn't get affected by my attacks" "Ha ha… nice try, now, **concentrate** " "hmph!... Hiiiiyaaa!" ( _Hey! That actually hit him!_ Yay!) "….. You can stop laughing now princess" "(between laughs) b-b-b-but, dat (ha) actually hit you (haha…..)!" "Ok ok… lets come to the serious talk, I'm _leaving_ Ayano." _huh?!_ "I'm being sent to the states for a certain important mission. So yeah, you might not see my jerk face for long time. My return is indefinite, I might not even come back." [Hesistantly] "Oh…. So, father's sending you away huh? Hmm… at least I will enjoy life without being teased or stalked.. but hey, I'll miss my partner" "Never thought you'd say that princess" "Hey, aren't we partners?" "Yeah… we are, we definitely are"

[Later that day,]

[At the meeting room] "Father, umm.. I wanted to ask about, umm, you know, umm, about Kazuma's umm, mission….." "Ayano, remember that I don't send anyone anywhere without any legit reason. So Kazuma is being sent for a certain _reason_ and yes it's an important case and we need someone as powerful as Kazuma in the investigative team. America is facing an attack by a powerful demon who is controlling the people by their electronic items. In that way we have already many members of the Kannagi clan and even the Mcdonald family on our team, they too have lost many of their relatives, like the baby brother of Catharine, that's the reason she has disappeared from Japan. So by now you would have understood the seriousness of this matter, that's why we need Kazuma there." "But can't I come with him? I might be of some help there…" "No Ayano, I would not risk the life of the future head of the Kannagi clan by going there. Even though you took an oath to die honorably at the battlefield, you still haven't succeeded me, and as long as I am alive I will always keep you from the risks of dying. So you may not go and keep yourself at the best of your behavior and obey my command" "B-b-b-but father.." [raising his voice] "No buts Ayano, you are dismissed. You may go to bed, for you have a long day to prepare for."

And it surely was a long day.

[In her bedroom ] O God! Why am feeling so annoyed, as if I am going to lose someone special, someone close to my heart…. Oh come on! You should be relieved Ayano! When Kazuma leaves there will be no one to tease you, no one to act as your bodyguard and no one would stalk you! B-b-but, why do I get the feeling that my heart wants to cry out so bad, and I want to shout out something, something that I feel deep inside my heart, and more importantly why do I want to tell my dad not to send Kazuma to America or send me with him? O my God! I feel so, so confused, I don't know, what I felt when Kazuma told me he was leaving, it felt like something tugged at my heart ….. and it tugged hard. I felt as if, as if my heart was going to burst out of sadness and regret.

But, that weird feeling I get when Kazuma's around me, and also when he teases me.. (hehe)… I'll admit it, I'm going to miss it and miss it a lot. Kazuma is always there to assure my safety, to practically come out of nowhere to help me. It felt as if… as if he did that only for…. Me… I don't know…. Maybe he was a responsible guy, but whenever he did that for me, I guess I li…..like that about him. Ok… yea he is all hunky and the man who saves my day but I have to admit I feel good when I'm around him. He practically lightens up my mood, even though he teases me all day long. I guess I've started to fa….. (no! how can I even think of that! He is Kazuma!) … fall for him...

[Next Day]

 **Kazuma's POV:**

 **"** Jacket, sunscreen, mobile, charger, clothes, hmm… I guess I'm all done! Let's go to the free world!"

[Doorbell]

 _Who would it be at this hour?_ [Opens the door, only to see Ayano standing in front of him] "Hey princess?! What are doing here? Isn't your curfew still on now? You sure don't wanna get caught at my home during curfew, that old man of yours shows no mercy."

"Well, I wanted to bid my partner goodbye! And since your leaving at such an hour, I had no option.. .

Well I got you some rice cakes for the journey! Safe flight! Don't miss me! :p"

"WAIT (grabs her hand as she leaves), are you sure that's all you wanna say before I leave princess? Well, you're not gonna see me for years, (he pins her to the wall and looks into her eyes) huh Ayano?"

 **Ayano's POV:**

Oh no, he's got me pinned to the wall! … wait, why is my heart beating so fast, man. He sure got a stare, makes me wanna say..

"I hate you. You're always annoying me, making me sick of life, but at the end of the day I realize I also had fun! I enjoy being with you , you make my day.. I guess. You make my happy, you idiotic, dumbass, stupid, perverted, alien wind contractor Kazuma Yagami."

"So that's your way of saying you like me? *smirks* nice one princess"

*blushes* "Hey! I didn't mean that! I meant…." (gets kissed!)

"But you are coming back right?"

"I don't know princess, it depends if I even come out alive. I just came to know that Catherine's dad died during the encounter last night. I mean the strongest magic user in the McDonald family couldn't survive.."

"You will survive Kazuma, I know you will. I believe in you, now go and kick some youma ass and come back. Come back **For Me** "

"I will Ayano. I promise you, I give you my word."


End file.
